More Couples That Shouldn't Be
by DragonRaye
Summary: Yet more wrong couples... this tine fron the DBZ world. And if some of them can't happen because of the timeline, ignore the timeline. I am the almighty author, and the timeline doesn't exist. -series of oneshots-
1. Power of the Sun

_As if you should think that I could keep this idea within one subject… shame. Anyway, yet another strangely odd (and probably very wrong) fic. Enjoy! ^.^_

****

She sighed, staring off into the horizon silently as the red sun sunk beneath the still water of the sea. Drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping both arms around them, she lowered her chin, eyes cast skyward to the brilliant hues bursting in the clouds. Deep reds and purples followed by midnight blue and rose pink as they traveled farther away from their source. This had always been her favorite place to come in the evening, when everything was calm.  
  
"Ironic, is it not?" A husky voice sounded in her ear, slim arms drawing her close a a shockingly hard body. She grinned, not facing her boyfriend but relaxing in his arms as he reclined them both against a tree. The sheer drop of the cliff's edge she'd been sitting on must have scared him if he held her this protectively.  
  
"What's ironic?" His chin dropped to her shoulder, light hair ticking the back of her neck as a slight breeze kicked up.  
  
He gestured toward the gradually fading colors. "Without pollution, we wouldn't have such beauty, and yet it's pollution that is destroying the rest of the world."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She could feel his smile even as her eyes dropped to see the last curve of the sun disappear. "Would I lie to you, Marron?"  
  
"Yes." She grinned as he started to pull back and grabbed the nape of his neck, pressing a kiss to his weathered cheek, ignoring his moustache and beard. "I'm kidding, doctor. I know you wouldn't because if I didn't believe you, I'd ask Bulma."  
  
Gero grunted and pulled her even closer, pale blue eyes burning into the blond's teasing black ones. "She thinks she knows everything."  
  
"She does." He grunted again, but this time there was something different in his voice. Marron smiled and laid her head against his shoulder, turning so she was cuddled against his chest. His arms instant adjusted. Trailing a finger down his billowing shirt, she dug a nail into the string holding the last button on and plucked it away. "Awfully romantic here, isn't it?"  
  
Gero wasn't deaf. He could hear the teasingly seductive tone in her voice. Fighting back a pleasant smirk, he glanced down at her roaming hand. "What would your father say?"  
  
She shrugged, letting her fingers slide toward his smooth skin. "Does it matter?"  
  
"No." He caught her wrist and she glanced up, surprised. His lips lowered to hers as he released her hand. "Let's just sit here." Her incredulous look obviously asked if he was serious, and from the way it faded, he surmised his own expression gave her her answer.  
  
Sighing, Marron closed her eyes and let Gero take her full weight as he leaned back farther. The biologist smiled and brushed his fingers through her long hair tenderly before letting his eyes slide shut as well. The stars watched them sleep. 

****

_So what you all think? It wasn't TOO bad, now was it? As always, review and tell me if you want it taken down._


	2. Island Capor

_All right, this is just about as unright as I could think, so don't flame me TOO bad. And this idea actually came from a new friend of mine. It's good to know I'm not alone. :-)_

****

She bit her lower lip, the familiar red lettering starting to fade only now after its many, MANY years of use. Her first stop, as always when looking for him, had been the beach where he was usually reading some magazine or another. She hadn't been worried until she couldn't find his usually vibrant ki. With a stifled sigh, she slung her Italian-made leather purse over her shoulder and grabbed the two plain brown boxes she'd been asked to deliver, balancing everything while stepping out of the aircar and brushing her shoulder-length hair behind one ear.

Backing up the few paces needed to encapsulate the vehicle, she paused mid-motion: the few people who ventured this far out wouldn't so much as glance at it twice. As extra assurance, the Capsule Corporation logo shone proudly on both sides and a miniature copy on the inside of the trunk. That insignia was more than enough to frighten off nearly any would-be burglars. Ever since Bulma had started making Vegeta's strange Sayain ideas into realities, a whole new breed of nasty surprises awaited thieves.

She grinned at the thought of the wily, blue-haired CC president. Her acid tongue—coupled with her husband's royal arrogance—was finally starting to wear off on the heir to the corporation, Trunks. _That boy has become unbearable,_ she pondered with a mental roll of the eyes as she continued the small trek to the front porch. She then continued into and through the door. Into and through being all one motion, since as soon as the pads of her fingers fell on the glass, the door collapsed inward.

Raising one eyebrow, she did her best to avoid further damage to the door as she stepped fully into the house. If he was here, he would have heard her by now and came to see what idiot would dare to enter unannounced. The only movement she could detect came from his talking animal companion. Touching the hard ridge of its back, she stroked back toward its tail. "It's only me. Do you know where he went?"

"Bed," came the drowsy reply and the animal's back was turned to her.

"Thanks. Sorry for waking you." She gave its back an affectionate pat, one it probably didn't notice and laid the packages on his much-used couch before making her way down the hall. She could feel him—barely, as his ki was dull and dim—but he was definitely there. "Master Roshi?" Almost instinctively she turned down a side corridor toward his room. "Master Roshi?"

"Here, darling." She whipped around, blue eyes wide, since he shouldn't have been able to sneak up on her so. Her father had trained her better than that. It was obvious the old man was at least half-asleep, and probably drunk as well judging from the way he swayed as he advanced. She took a step back and felt her shoulders brush the wall. The turtle hermit was still coming toward her, and she sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to hurt him, perverted as he was. "Ah, Bulma my sweet. You're looking as good as ever."

"It's Bra, Master Roshi," she corrected quietly, thrusting out her hands as he started invading her comfort zone.

"Of course it is," he continued, trying to run a hand through her hair and failing miserably. "Come keep an old man company for a while."

"I think that I really have to be going now." Bra managed to get past him without allowing him any closer, without hurting either of them, and leaving the surrounding area completely intact. _And Daddy says that I have no control._ Roshi, however, was more persistent than his drunkenness would have led on, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him before she could react. "Daddy was expecting me home already," she explained, slowly extracting her arm from his shockingly strong grip. "He'll be worried if I don't show up." She hoped that even in his liquor-enabled state his well-hidden fear of Vegeta would permit her to get away.

No such luck. His hand traveled up her back and into her hair. "He won't mind if you're only a few minutes late," the old master purred. He leaned into her, only to find that she'd vanished in the next second.

She was out the door before the elderly hermit caught up. Her aura flared, ignoring the car and praying to Kami that she could gather enough energy to fly. Roshi tackled her around the waist and bore her to the ground, holding on with superhuman strength as she struggled. She suddenly stopped as his hand fell into a more intimate area, and the short amount of time allowed him to get his bearings.

_I can't just HIT him,_ she growled, gritting her teeth with a grimace as the old man adjusted himself on her back. _But then what do I—_ He was rocking his hips against her provocatively, drunken singing sounding her in ear. Bra suddenly grinned seductively over her shoulder, making Roshi pause. Before she could lose her nerve, she grabbed the obvious bulge in his pants, making the training master's eyes shoot open.

"Like it outside, hmm?" she inquired, rolling over and reminding herself firmly that the first thing she was doing once as far as physically possible from the perverted old coot was to take a nice long shower and scrub every inch for at least 10 minutes.

Roshi grinned and lowered his mouth to hers. To avoid the kiss, Bra simply squeezed slightly, making the ancient fighter rear back in surprise. Smirking, Vegeta's daughter increased the pressure until he was completely off her, then leapt into the sky and shot off toward home, shaking in disgust.

_Never again am I delivering a package for Mom._

****

_As always, review! And don't write me saying how Bra would never be raped by the crazy little man because these are couples that should and never WILL happen. :-)_


End file.
